Too Cold
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Dan and Phil are in the Library, its cold, so Phil gives Dan his varsity jacket. Something interesting happens when Dan's going to leave. (I can't include romance in the genres cus they're not together)


**A/N: So this is based off this post. Hope you guys enjoy, please send me an ask to tell me if you did :3 33**

**Summary: Dan and Phil are in the Library, its cold, so Phil gives Dan his varsity jacket. Something interesting happens when Dan goes to leave.**

**Warnings: Uhm, Dan's butt? sexual tension and frustration, swearing.**

The Library is colder than usual. Dan keeps shivering, and Phil can clearly see the goosebumps covering his arms. He's only in a T-shirt, even though Phil had texted him that morning, warning about the cold weather. Now you'd think the Librarian would be nice and turn up the heating, right? Wrong. The thermostat never went a degree above _fucking freezing._ Which was good for hot, summer days, but not so much for winter. Still though, Dan and Phil had to study, and it was warmer in there than outside, by about a degree or so.

Either way, Phil could tell his friend was freezing. He decided to give him his letterman jacket, since Dan was a year younger than him, and hadn't gotten his yet. He didn't really have any jumpers or sweaters either, so he thought it would be a nice thing to do.

He slips his jacket off and wraps it around Dan's shoulders, smiling warmly at him. "Here, you're cold." He said softly, still smiling at his best friend. It was definitely worth it to see the grin that crossed the younger boy's face. He was beautiful, with those white teeth, cute little dimples, and the way the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly. He could tell he made Dan happy.

"Thanks Philly." He giggles, slipping into the jacket before going back to their studying. Phil follows suit quickly, a chill running up his spine and making him shiver a little bit. It really was cold in there. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and he was still cold! He didn't know how Dan hadn't frozen in the half an hour that they'd been sitting there, studying.

The silence was comfortable, instead of awkward, since they both had work to do. They occasionally chatted about what they were studying, Phil sometimes helping Dan understand what he was reading. The younger boy seemed a little distracted, and Phil was happy to help. He liked helping his friend, and liked helping in general. Plus he had this sleepy, dimple-y smile on his face that just made Phil melt whenever he looked at him.

It was damn cold, making Phil shiver quite frequently. He almost regretted giving Dan his jacket. But he knew his friend was grateful, he didn't do as well with the cold as Phil. He liked to be at home, snuggled into his blankets with the heater on. Phil knew because he'd spent many cold sleepovers at Dan's house. He liked to hog the duvet, so even when they were all snuggled up and cosy, Phil only just had enough blanket.

It was nice though, even when he was lacking the right amount of duvet, the look of bliss on Dan's sleepy face was enough to shut Phil up. In fact, even if he had wanted to talk and ruin the mood, he couldn't. Dan was simply stunning in those moments, not that he wasn't in all the others, and Phil found himself shocked into silence. Words escaped him, and he could barely breathe.

He pushed away his feelings though, Dan was just an attractive guy, and even if he was gay, Dan surely wasn't. It was all so confusing! Some moments, Dan annoyed him like no one else, and Phil had considered punching his perfect face more than a few times. But, in other moments, he was the most adorable thing in the world. Phil just wanted to smush his cheeks and give him sweet kisses. Others… Well, others fueled his fire in the middle of the night, when Phil was all alone and bored.

He couldn't explain how he felt about Dan, it was just an impossible feat.

"Are you gonna take notes? Should I?" He heard Dan ask softly, turning his attention to the boy and realising he had just read an entire page without actually paying attention to the words.

"Um, well I guess… I mean normally I just read, right down the notes after, and then check to see if I got them right so I can correct them and learn it better and stuff." Phil mumbled, blushing a little and biting his lip. It was like Dan knew he wasn't actually paying attention to his book. He was a life saver. If he'd read any more without paying attention he would have gotten seriously annoyed at the wasted time.

"Right. That actually sounds smart, I'll try to do that." Dan chuckled softly, biting his lip. "You… Right, Phil? I mean you were reading that page before, but I could tell you weren't actually paying attention. Your eyes kinda glossed over for a bit. Are you tired or something?" The younger boy asked, frowning a little in concern as he snuggled up in Phil's jacket.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all…" Phil mumbled, giving Dan a small smile before going back to his work. He faintly heard the fifth period bell go, signalling Dan had to go to class, while Phil had to go home. He had a free period, while Dan did not. Actually, he could have gone home earlier, but he knew he had to stay and study with Dan, or else the boy wouldn't get around to studying. He was a good procrastinator, and Phil had to keep him in check a lot.

"Well, I guess that's time for me to go… You gonna walk with me?" Dan asked softly, standing up. Phil noticed he'd already gathered all his stuff, and just needed to grab his bag now, while Phil still had a rather large mess to clean up.

"I have to clean up… Might catch up with you in a bit though. You still coming round to mine after school?" Phil asked, starting to gather all his sheets of paper, and closing his books.

"You know it." Dan said, smiling to Phil as he grabbed all his stuff and walked over to his bag. Phil was about to do the same, since he'd gathered all his stuff up, finally, when Dan bent over, and started placing things in his bag.

Phil's eyes went wide, and he swallowed. As usual, Dan's crappy belt let his pants fall down halfway down his bum. But, unlike usual, there were no brightly coloured boxers covering the tanned flesh. Oh no, Phil had almost a full view of Dan's delicious bum.

Saliva filled Phil's mouth. Dan had the most perfect bum he'd ever seen, even including girl's bums, and even pornstar's. It was so smooth and tan. Phil imagined sinking his teeth into the golden flesh as his hands reached around to Dan's front. He swallowed a little loudly, feeling the familiar heat pooling in his groin, telling him just how aroused he was getting from Dan's bum.

It all only lasted a few seconds, but a million thoughts raced through Phil's mind. Dan was perfect, gorgeous, delectable, perfect, perfect, perfect. God, he was incredibly sexy, and cute at the same time. Phil couldn't help but whimper quietly as he placed his hands on his crotch.

Dan seemed to hear the noise, and he finally realised his pants had slid down. "Whoopsies!" He said innocently, giggling as he yanked up his pants and pulled his bag over his shoulder. It should have registered to Phil that it doesn't take ten seconds to put a few books in your bag. It didn't though. "Sorry 'bout that. See you later, Philly! I'll give the jacket back at your place." Dan purred, still giggling as he winked at Phil and walked off.

"Fuck…" Phil groaned as he banged his head against the Library desk. That was such a tease. He definitely needed to talk to Dan about that later. He had to ask why he wasn't wearing any underwear. He had to know.

But first, he had to find a bathroom.


End file.
